


What an Uniform can do

by delorita



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has an 'Watson in uniform' kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Uniform can do

**Author's Note:**

> This is set way after Mary’s death when they live together in an established relationship.

“You do that on purpose,” Holmes states and watches me with a grin, pulling slowly at his pipe while reclining in his favourite chair for the first time in what seems like weeks.

“I do what on purpose?” I look at him via the mirror, adjusting my starched collar just so, trying to hide my own grin.

“Putting on your military dress when we plan to go out for dinner.” Another pull on the pipe and clouds of smoke make it impossible to read his expression.

“I do not have anything else respectable to wear.” I try to sound offended, “It would be wise, dear Holmes, to put something on yourself.” I button up my uniform, looking at him, still sitting in the armchair, faded robe falling open, revealing his muscular chest. Now that the smoke has faded away I can see that he is not moving at all.

Instead he is observing me. I feel a very familiar tingle in my groin but I also feel hungry.

I sigh and turn. “Holmes?”

He stands, putting his pipe away, burrowing his hands in the pockets of his robe, smiling at me wickedly. Not hiding where his glance was wandering in the first place when I turned.

“How hungry are you, my dear fellow?” He steps into my personal space.

“Very.” I step back, grabbing for my walking stick. “Unlike you, I need to eat sometimes.” I cannot hide a chuckle. He grins and licks his lips, “You do know that you in your military dress make me forget all thoughts about food?”

Despite that statement he suddenly holds out an apple to me. I laugh out loud. He is just too damn adorable when his libido takes over and I was counting on it. I am not that hungry for food after all myself.

I take the apple anyway and bite into it, letting the juice drip down my chin.

He steps even closer and I can see that he is already fully erect when the belt of his robe loosens fully. The pants of my uniform suddenly become way too tight.

“I take it, your growling stomach got over ruled by another body part.” It is not a question but a statement and he presses his hand onto the bulge that has formed in my trousers. I groan and my hands find their way into his wild curls.

He leans in and licks the apple juice off my chin. I sigh and turn my head just slightly so we can fully engage in a deep kiss.

Of course I put on my dress uniform on purpose. I smile into the kiss and let my tongue explore his mouth fully.

His mobile fingers unbutton my overcoat carefully. One of his hands slides beneath the coat tail and grabs my buttocks.

My walking stick clatters to the floor.

“How hungry are you, dear Watson?” He breaks the kiss to breathe the question against my mouth.

I try to read in his beautiful chocolate eyes what exactly he would like right now.

He bumps his erection against my thigh and guides my hand towards it. I close my fingers around the hard flesh and he closes his eyes briefly, sighing.

“Depends on what you want…Sherlock,” I whisper.

He smiles at that. Open. Honest. The love for me evident in his eyes.

I say his first name again, breathing it in the gentlest tone I can muster, underlining it with a swipe of my tongue across his bottom lip, a tender pull with my fist on his shaft.

“Hmm, John…” He starts to walk backwards, “the reservation for the table is in fifty minutes…” He turns us and presses me into his armchair, straddling my lap, “I would like to mark that precious military dress of yours with my very own seed…”

“Holmes!!” I can not help but call out, eyes wide.

He laughs warmly at that, his fingers working on my trouser buttons even more, eager to free my erection.

“We do not have Mrs. Hudson anymore who would take care of these particular stains and say nothing,” I try to explain, his hands totally distracting me from my line of thought as they carefully pull out my hard member and fist it roughly, just the way I like it. “I do not think the new maid…”

“Shhshhh, my darling,” Holmes soothes me, leaning over me and kissing me so deeply, I want to come from that alone. I slide my hands under his robe, up his muscular back and down again, caressing his fine arse. He murmurs into my mouth, “We do not need a maid to get rid of those beautiful stains.”

“Hm?” I look at him in puzzlement and he bites my moustache, swiping his tongue across it, all the while pumping both our shafts in a leisurely pace. “I found the right solution how to get it clean again.” Even though I hear his words, I can not think straight anymore to answer him, my mind is just too clouded with the waves of pleasure his hands give me. His attention on my balls and dick are extraordinary mind blowing. I try to give back as good as I get, murmuring, “Sherlock,” into his mouth and the curve of his neck over and over again. I feel him melt into my arms when I say it and we devour each other for long moments.

The movements of our bodies take on a pace of their own, and the friction of hands and dicks against rough fabric gets more and more delicious.

Sherlock is panting raggedly and so am I. He puts our foreheads together so we can look each other in the eye when we both climb the highs of climax.

“My dear Jo…John…” he breathes, hips snapping fast.

“I love you, Sherlock.” I need to moan it just when the waves of pleasure crash over me and I pull him into my arms again and kiss him wildly through our combined bliss. His tongue battles with mine and I feel him jerk and shudder violently just as my own body combusts with release. The nude skin of his belly against my dick is the absolute trigger.

We sit still for what seems like an eternity until the bells of the church outside bring us back to reality. Holmes slowly lifts himself off my lap and stares at me wide eyed, starting to grin, murmuring, “Absolutely beautiful and mine.”

I feel shock spark through my body and look down at myself. I am a mess. Or rather my uniform cloak and pants are. It’s stained all over with mingled come, my dick softening between all my layers of clothing.

“Say nothing, dear John. Excuse me just a second.”

I swallow. He did surprise me with his experiments very often in the past, but this?

“Holmes, we can not effort…”

“There is no need.” He comes back from his laboratory with a little flask and a wet cloth, straddles me again and first washes my cock gently, then puts just a few droplets of the chemical onto the stained material of my coat, rubbing carefully, and like in a miracle, the sticky fluid disappears and a clean military dress remains.

“How did you know it would work?” I ask stunned.

“Well,” he looks sheepishly down and hesitates, then admits, “I tried it before.”

My eyes snap wide open, realisation sinking in.

He must have…

“Holmes!” He’s off me and hiding behind the closet door, rummaging inside for something to wear.

But as outrageous as the thought is, it gives me butterflies in my stomach.

Holmes masturbating on my military dress… I shake my head and sigh, willing my already again interested penis down. This is definitely an image I have to think about after we’ve had dinner.

F I N


End file.
